La Lamentation du Tango
by Adamantys
Summary: Cette musique, cette chanson sera la marque d'un temps révolu, elle sera ce qui nous rappellera ce que nous avons été, ce que nous avons vécu... ce que tu as trahi.  [ OneShot ]


**Auteur :** Eagle Eclypse

**Titre :** La Lamentation du Tango

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient (malheureusement).

**Base :** Bof, aucun des bouquins paru en français et en anglais n'a eu le temps d'immiscer quelques détails dans cette fiction.

**Note de l'auteur :** Faute d'un meilleur titre, je n'ai trouvé que celui-ci : je ne suis pas sûre qu'il corresponde parfaitement à une telle histoire.

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** J'ignore encore si je vais écrire un second chapitre à celui-ci (à la base, c'est un One-Shot) afin de mieux expliquer la situation ; c'est cependant une possibilité possible.

**Note de l'auteur 3 :** Ce chapitre unique peut paraître brouillon : au fond, c'est un peu l'idée. Les personnages peuvent, de plus, vous paraître OOC ; enfin, ce One-Shot est écrit pour une bonne grosse partie sur _El Tango de Roxane_ tiré de la bande originale de _Moulin Rouge !_.

**Note de l'auteur 4 :** Ce n'est pas une happy end et c'est... un peu long (Comment décourager de vaillants lecteurs en dix leçons...)

**Note de l'auteur 5 :** Bonne lecture ?

* * *

**La Lamentation du Tango**

_« Cette musique, cette chanson sera la marque d'un temps révolu, elle sera ce qui nous rappellera ce que nous avons été, ce que nous avons vécu… ce que tu as trahis. »_

La salle devint silencieuse. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. L'atmosphère devint tendue ; des élèves en vinrent à retenir leur souffle, comme s'ils avaient peur que quelque chose de fâcheux ne leur arrive si jamais ils osaient ne serait-ce que respirer. Tous les regards se figèrent sur ces deux personnes, à l'opposée l'une de l'autre, qui se défiaient du regard. Les élèves reculèrent progressivement, les laissant là, face à face, aux deux extrémités d'un ovale presque parfait qui allait devenir la piste de danse. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était à eux d'ouvrir le bal. Un bal qui n'allait pas être comme les autres. Un bal qui allait s'ouvrir sur leur danse. Ils savaient tous, tous les élèves ici présent, que la première danse qui allait être effectuée ce soir allait faire partie des souvenirs les plus marquants de leurs années d'études. Une danse… que seuls deux êtres tels qu'eux étaient en mesure d'exécuter.

Ils étaient les deux préfets-en-chef. Leurs professeurs leur avaient demandé, suivant la tradition, d'ouvrir le bal par une danse, un honneur. Chaque élève avait rêvé d'être à leur place. Mais eux, s'en réjouissait nettement moins. Le privilège d'ouvrir les festivités qui cloraient leurs années d'études, leur dur labeur, le privilège de montrer ce qu'ils savaient faire, le privilège de représenter la beauté d'un couple, tout ça n'était que le cadet de leurs soucis. Au lieu de voir sur les visages des spectateurs de la jalousie, de l'envie, ou même du respect ou de l'admiration, ce n'était que la peur et l'angoisse. Ils savaient, tous, qu'ils allaient vivre une expérience unique. Une expérience… qu'ils n'allaient pas oublier.

Leur couple avait fait scandale : l'école entière avait été au courant, au bout d'une semaine seulement, qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ils avaient été regardés comme des animaux de foire, et beaucoup de leurs camarades s'étaient détournés d'eux, furieux, conséquence inévitable d'une foutue rivalité ancestrale. Beaucoup disaient que leur couple était mal assorti ; les filles jalouses passaient leur temps à la rabaisser, tandis que les hommes attirés par elle auraient pu l'assassiner, lui, si leurs regards avaient été des armes. Rares étaient les personnes qui les soutenaient, qui étaient passé outre la barrière inter maison qui les séparait. Et puis finalement, ils avaient fait sensation. Leur passion dévorante associée à leur amour pour la danse avait fini par les rendre célèbre pour autre chose que leurs fréquentes disputes et leur étrange association. Et une fois de plus, ils étaient là, l'un face à l'autre… mais bien différents de la première fois où ils s'étaient exhibés en public.

Les premiers accords de piano s'envolèrent dans la salle, énigmatiques, mystérieux, ne laissant rien présager de bon. La guitare n'aida pas à arranger l'atmosphère, et encore moins les notes du piano qui suivirent. Certains élèves, qui les connaissaient pour avoir danser avec eux, ou même pour les avoir côtoyé, frissonnèrent. Personne, pas même eux, ne savait quelle allait être la musique sur laquelle ils allaient danser. En reconnaissant les premières mesures, elle leva les yeux vers lui ; ils s'affrontèrent du regard pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Puis elle fit un pas sur le côté, puis deux ; il l'imita, mais dans le sens inverse. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. C'était comme si ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux n'existait plus ou même, n'avait jamais existé. Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'elle ; pour elle, il n'y avait que lui. Tout se passait entre elle et lui, tout se passait dans leur regard… et dans cette chanson.

Elle claqua des talons lorsque le violoncelle joua sa brève première mesure. Les mains sur les hanches, elle lança un regard provocant au jeune homme qui, en même temps qu'elle, s'était arrêté. Elle commença à s'avancer lentement, d'une démarche féline, horriblement provocante, délicieusement gracieuse, l'intensité de son regard accentué par le maquillage noir léger qui lui entourait délicatement ses magnifiques yeux chocolat. Des yeux animés d'une flamme indéfinissable. Peut-être de la haine. Mais alors… une haine qui ne se retrouvait que dans les yeux de quelqu'un de trahi, qui ne peut pas encore tirer un trait sur des sentiments. Des sentiments profondément ancrés dans sa vie, dans son cœur, dans son âme.

Lui soutenait ce regard en s'avançant lentement, d'un pas mesuré, presque lourd, vers elle. Son regard à lui était glacial. Epouvantablement glacial. Au point culminant de l'introduction, dont le violon criard et les rythmes saccadés de l'orchestre ne faisaient qu'empirer l'atmosphère tendue, il l'attrapa soudainement par la taille et la colla à lui, frêle silhouette contre torse musclé. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre, et pourtant, ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. La tension monta encore d'un cran. Ils étaient au centre maintenant, couvert par les regards effarés, inquiets, apeurés et angoissés des autres élèves. Ils étaient si beaux, si majestueux et pourtant si intimidants.

Ils enchaînèrent des pas lents et lourds, mesurés, sans jamais hésiter. Ils étaient assurés, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ils ne faisaient pas que danser. Ils vivaient leur danse. Leurs corps étaient parfaitement accordés, et parfaitement tendus, comme la musique, tout en étant beaux dans leurs mouvements. Ses cheveux à elle s'envolaient avec légèreté et retombaient comme une plume qui se poserait sur ses épaules ; ils balayaient son visage sans pour autant la déranger. Sa robe de soie argentée suivait chacun de ses mouvements, les rendant plus fluides qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Tout son être respirait l'élégance, la légèreté, mais également cette tension qu'offrait ce tango. Quant à lui, ce n'était qu'élégance et raffinerie. Aucun des deux ne menait la danse. Ils étaient indépendants, mais tellement unis.

Leur danse épousait toutes les variations de la musique. Chaque pulsation était marquée par un pas, chaque crescendo était interprété par un geste. Il la tournait, elle se collait à lui ; elle s'éloignait, il la ramenait vers lui. Il la faisait reculer, emprisonnant ses poignets ; elle s'arrêtait, se libérant, revendiquant son indépendance dans sa danse. Elle se retrouva dos contre lui, à exprimer la haine qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, la passion dont était issue cette haine. Puis, lorsque les cymbales retentirent, lorsque la voix grave et caverneuse interdit à Roxane de se vendre la nuit, elle s'éloigna de lui ; il ne la touchait plus.

Puis, au son des pizzicatos, il s'avança vers elle ; elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et tendit sa main ; il la saisit, et s'approcha encore ; elle le regarda ; il se colla à elle, se pencha ; elle pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, présentant le creux de son épaule ; les lèvres du jeune homme frôlèrent la douce peau hâlée de sa cavalière de manière provocatrice ; puis il se redressa lentement, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent une fois de plus. La main libre du jeune homme frôla le bras de sa cavalière, puis se posa délicatement sur sa hanche, alors que son autre main raffermissait sa prise sur celle de la jeune femme ; celle-ci remontait son bras libre pour le passer sur la hanche de son cavalier.

Ils ne se lâchèrent plus, que ce soit du regard, ou du corps. Ils ne se marchaient pas sur les pieds alors qu'ils croisaient de plus en plus rapidement leurs jambes ; ils bougeaient avec une aisance et une fluidité paradoxale au vu de leurs pas saccadés. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la piste, alors qu'elle était dos contre lui, et lentement, ils plièrent les jambes, et se retrouvèrent à genoux, lui voûté tout contre son dos. Lentement, elle se releva, s'éloigna ; il se redressa ; elle s'arrêta, se retourna, le fixa intensément ; la musique n'était que le murmure d'un violon languissant sur fond de musique basse ; elle se transforma en une trille angoissante, montant crescendo. Au fur et à mesure que la musique s'intensifiait, le regard de glace du jeune homme à présent debout, face à elle, se dégelait petit à petit, laissant s'allumer un feu passionnel au fond de ses prunelles grises ; la passion enfouie au fond d'elle-même remplaçait progressivement la haine qui avant brillait dans ses yeux. Ses poings se serrèrent, sa poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus ostensiblement au rythme d'une respiration qu'elle allait chercher au plus profond d'elle-même, comme si elle luttait contre un démon de plus en plus puissant ; il redressa la tête, son regard dévorant sa cavalière, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus difficile à contrôler… puis elle se jeta sur lui, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, collant sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes, pour débuter un long et plus que passionné baiser qui n'avait rien de sentimental, rien d'amoureux, mais qui tenait beaucoup plus du sauvage… d'une passion ardente. Sa réponse à lui ne se fit pas attendre. Assurant sa prise pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe et récupérant de justesse son équilibre, il lui répondit avec toute la fougue qui lui était possible de fournir…

Tout se passa si vite ensuite que tous les élèves qui assistaient au spectacle en eurent le souffle coupé, et furent écrasé par ce qu'ils voyaient. Rien de semblable n'avait jamais pu être exécuté auparavant. Jamais personne n'aurait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer voir un couple danser _El Tango de Roxane_ de manière aussi… vraie. Ils vivaient cette chanson. Ils racontaient ce qu'ils ressentaient. Leur danse endiablée mêlait autant leurs corps que leurs baisers, jusqu'au moment où les cymbales annoncèrent le changement de mesure, jusqu'au moment où le violon criant ses notes suraiguës se remit à chanter sa longue plainte déchirante. A ce moment-là, leur danse se transforma en un féroce combat les opposant tous les deux, leurs regards enfiévrés se rencontrant, s'accrochant, se défiant ; leurs corps se tournaient autour, se collaient l'un à l'autre, s'éloignaient pour revenir avec plus de force encore, se cognant à leur en couper le souffle ; il la prenait, la soulevait ; elle s'accrochait à lui laisser des marques de griffure dans le cou ; ses mains venaient se mêler de temps à autre dans ses fins cheveux blonds ; il emmêlait ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux bruns à l'en décoiffer ; elle semblait prête à l'étriper ; il semblait prévoir chacune de ses attaques et les arrêtait d'un simple mouvement précis ; il la jetait, puis la relevait pour mieux l'emprisonner et tenter de la soumettre. Qu'importe l'apparence, qu'importe l'entourage, pour eux, il n'y avait qu'eux, et cette musique sur laquelle ils dansaient à en perdre leur énergie, leur âme, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils dansaient. Leur brûlante passion les rendait totalement fous, ils avaient perdu le sens de la réalité. Ils ne vivaient que dans le regard de l'autre. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Rien.

Ils se figèrent avec la musique, l'un contre l'autre : un bras passé dans son dos, la tenant fermement contre son torse, l'autre le long de son corps dont la main reposait sur la cuisse en remontant légèrement la jupe de la robe, il la fixait droit dans les yeux, haletant, le feu de sa passion toujours brûlant ; les yeux levés vers lui, sa haine toujours mélangée à sa passion, elle avait un bras pendant le long de son corps et l'autre passé autour du cou de son cavalier. Elle était aussi haletante et enfiévrée que lui.

Le silence retomba comme une pierre dans la salle de bal. Personne n'osait bouger, personne n'osait respirer. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Même les professeurs regardaient leurs préfets avec stupéfaction et crainte. Crainte de quoi ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

Une musique timide égrena quelques notes, hésitante. Comment assurer la relève, après un tel spectacle qui, par sa splendeur, n'avait même pas déclenché des applaudissements ? Mais finalement, le couple qui était au milieu de la piste se remit à bouger. Se prenant comme s'ils allaient danser une valse, ils se mirent à tournoyer au rythme de la musique qui se faisait de plus en plus assurée ; au fil des notes, quelques couples se mirent timidement en piste pour accompagner les danseurs d'ouverture, qui ne semblaient toujours pas avoir reprit conscience de la présence d'autres élèves…

« Tu as dansé cette danse comme si tu l'avais répétée hier… », dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

« Princesse, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas à répété des danses apprises pour les exécuter avec brio », lui répondit-il d'un ton mielleux.

« Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe… »

« Regardons les choses comme elles sont. Je suis naturellement doué… comme tu es naturellement folle de moi. »

« Ne te berces pas d'illusions, tu risques de blesser très profondément ton orgueil. »

« Alors que signifie ce merveilleux baiser que tu m'as donné, durant cette danse ? Tu ne peux pas me résister… »

« Au contraire… Je t'ai embrassé pour que tu te rendes compte de ton imbécillité abyssale. A cause d'elle, tu m'as totalement perdue, et je voulais que tu emportes de moi un magnifique souvenir ineffaçable qui te fera souffrir toute ta vie lorsqu'une femme insensée t'embrassera dans ta misérable vie. Parce que quand cela t'arrivera, tu te souviendras de ce baiser, et alors tu souffriras de ta propre connerie. »

« L'ennui est que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, alors des baisers comme cela, j'en aurais à la pelle… »

« T'es un bel enfoiré… »

« J'aime quand tu me surnomme de cette façon, Princesse. »

Sans qu'il s'y attende, il se retrouva par terre, le pied élégamment chaussé de sa cavalière sur le ventre. Elle lui avait fait un sacré coup qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné de sa part. Tous les couples autour d'eux s'arrêtèrent de tournoyer pour les regarder, ébahis. Une fois de plus, tout s'était figé.

« J'ai été ta Princesse, mais aujourd'hui, je ne le suis plus. Trouve-toi un autre pigeon avec qui tirer ton coup, trouve-toi un autre pigeon qui satisfera tes désirs charnels. Je pense avoir assez donné. Et dire que j'ai été assez stupide pour croire que tu m'as aimée… Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie d'avoir aimer un salaud comme toi. »

Ces mots le transpercèrent comme un poignard en plein cœur. Il ne su que lui répondre, assimilant au fur et à mesure le jugement qu'elle se permettait de faire à propos d'elle-même et vis-à-vis de leur relation. Si seulement… Mais avec des si on pourrait mettre un cachalot dans une boîte d'allumettes.

Ses longs cheveux bruns lui chatouillèrent le visage lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui, jusqu'à atteindre son oreille, où elle lui murmura :

« Finalement, je me rend compte que je n'ai jamais pris mon pied avec toi. Je préfère ma nuit passée avec Ron. Mais souviens-toi d'une chose : je t'ai aimé. Je pourrais même dire que je t'aime toujours. Mais crois-moi, je me hais, aujourd'hui, pour t'aimer encore malgré ton obscène trahison. Souviens-toi du Tango de Roxane. Parce que cette musique, cette chanson, est la marque d'un temps révolu, elle est ce qui te rappellera ce que nous avons été, ce que nous avons vécu… et ce que tu as trahi. Cette chanson, j'espère sincèrement, de tout mon cœur, qu'elle fera saigner le tien quand tu l'entendras. Tu m'entends ? Je veux que tu souffres… comme tu m'as fait souffrir. Tu aurais dû prévoir cette réaction dès l'instant ou tu as commencé à embrasser cette putain. Tu me connaissais, tu savais qu'en me mettant en rogne contre toi, je ne te voudrais pas du bien. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Ta vie sera un enfer. Crois-moi. »

Elle se redressa lentement, en prenant le temps de faire frôler leurs lèvres, sans pour autant lui donner satisfaction, puis elle se remit debout et le toisa une fois de plus d'un regard mauvais. Lui ne savait plus quoi penser, mais ses yeux exprimaient autant la désarroi que la tristesse et, étrangement, la peur. Il ne fallait pas l'énerver, il ne fallait pas la provoquer, et c'était ce qui lui avait plu chez elle. Mais aujourd'hui, tout se retournait contre lui. Il ne trouva pas la force de se relever ou ne serait-ce que l'arrêter en l'appelant lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de la troupe d'élève, ses talons comme seul bruit résonnant contre les murs blancs de la salle, la musique s'étant arrêtée dès le moment où Hermione avait plaqué à terre Draco.


End file.
